


A Little Lesson

by orphan_account



Series: The House of Incest [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Brother/Brother Incest, Crying, Dacryphilia, Derogatory Language, Dom Harley Keener, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley catches Peter coming out of Morgan's room, and immediately knows what happened.





	A Little Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Harley is 18, Peter's 16.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, don't like don't read!

Peter creeps out of his little sister's room. He looks around the hallways for people, and then tries to nonchalantly go into his own room, and get into bed.

"Ahem." Someone said behind him.

Peter jumped in place, a little started. He swallowed hard when he recognized it as his older brother's voice and he turned around, "Hey, Harls. You're home early." He chuckled sheepishly.

"It's 10 pm. I always come hone at this time, Peter." His older brother looks down at him, crossing his arms, "So.. what were you doing in Morgan's room?"

Peter gulped, "Uh.. I was just tucking her in.." he backs up as Harley moves up.

"I'm not stupid, Peter. You do something to her. I heard the whole thing. Her hole is hungry, hm?" Harley growls and pushes his little brother to the wall.

"S-She wanted me to!" Peter shouts out, "It doesn't count if it's consensual!"

"She's still a little girl. She doesn't know what she wants!" Harley slaps Peter across the face.

"Ow! What the fuck, Harl-"

Harley covers his mouth, "Shut it bitch, or you'll wake up dad and Morgan. Hm, I think I need to teach you a lesson, punk." He drags Peter into his room, throwing him down on the floor.

Peter growls, and stands up, "Calm the fuck down Harley, it's not like I put my dick in her."

Harley locks the door, and pushes him on the bed, "You still touched her. I think it's time for me to teach you a little lesson about rape." He pins down his brother, putting his hands over his head.

"Are you gonna rape me?!" Peter's eyes went wide, tears prickling his eyes in fear.

"I won't if you just cooperate." Harley smirks evilly, "And if you don't, I'll tell dad when he wakes up."

"You don't have the evidence." Peter grumbled, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Oh, you remember Morgan's baby monitor beside her bed? I can just rewind it and play the audio. Looks like you're stuck baby brother."

Peter stood stunned, and stopped resisting, "A-Are you gonna hurt me, Harley?"

"Oh, baby bro don't be like that. I'll take good care of you. Just take off your clothes, and I won't make you bleed." Harley starts undressing, and so does Peter but with hesitation.

Peter lays there naked, under his naked brother, embarrassed and afraid. Harley rubs his cock against Peter's, smirking, "Baby bro, I know you like this."

The younger boy closes his eyes, "S-Shut up and get it over with."

"If you say so, baby bro." Harley turns Peter around on his stomach, grabbing the lube out from his drawer. He starts to cover his cock in with it, and he spreads Peter's cheeks, growling at the sight of his puckered hole, "You look so tight~."

Peter flushes, and covers his face with a pillow, "Please hurry.." it was so embarrassing, he just wanted it to be over.

"Aw, so you want your big brother's cock? Needy boy." Harley puts lube onto Peter's hole.

"I don't want it!" Peter cried out, but his erection rubbing against the bed only said otherwise.

"Mhm." Harley said in doubt, circling his tip over his hole. He puts it the tip, causing Peter to gasp. Harley wasn't patient, and rams his cock into his brother, groaning loud, "Oh! Fuck, baby bro!" He slaps his ass before thrusting into him.

Peter squeals, tears running down his face at the burning pain, "Harley, Please go slow! You're hurting me!" He yells out, the pain nearly making his cock completely flaccid.

Harley slaps his ass again, and starts to move slower, giving Peter a little time to adjust to his size. The younger sibling whimpered when he felt the pleasure building up in his stomach, and Harley chuckles, knowing that he was feeling good.

"F-Faster.. please.." Peter mumbles, buries his face in his pillow in humiliation.

"Oh, so you do want your big brother's cock, hm?" He said arrogantly and didn't oblige. Peter didn't answer either, "I won't go faster until you admit it, bitch."

"Yes.. just please go faster.." Peter whines loudly impatiently.

"Say it. Say the whole thing. Say it out of your whore mouth!" Harley yells and spanks him harder, leaving a mark.

"I love my big brother's cock!" Peter moans out.

"Good slut." Harley starts to go fast and rougher, making his little brother scream euphorically.

"Oh, fuck! Harley! Mfh!" Peter pants heavily, moaning loudly, his toes curling at the intensity.

"Like that you slutty bitch?" Harley degrades, stroking his brother's cock harshly.

"Yes! I love it!" Peter throws his head back, face flushed, his insides filled eith his brother's cock. He pushes back on Harley's dick, his eyes rolling back at the nearly unbearable pleasure. 

Harley felt his movements, and he grunted, "Mhm, you love it don't you?" He said, before pulling into his hair.

"Ohh! Yes!" Peter whimpers, completely vulnerable from ecstacy.

The boys continued to moan and groan, Harley spat profanities at his little brothers Peter had no choice but to agree. The younger brunette felt himself about to release, and started to quiver, "I'm close!"

"Heh, already? You're so pathetic." Harley smirks, grabbing his shoulders to go deeper inside.

Peter cries out helplessly, his cum squirting out and getting on Harley's bed. The older boy slapped his ass, pulling out, and cumming all over on his back with a groan, "Holy fuck, little bro." 

Peter whimpers, and stays there for a bit before talking, "Are you happy now?" He growled.

"You know what? I am." Harley grabs his tissues from his drawer and wipes the cum off from Peter, "Don't tell anyone or I'll tell dad what you did to Morgan."

Peter turns around and gulps, "Okay.."

"Now get out, you little fucker." Harley demanded, smirking.

Peter nodded cowardly. He collects his clothing before scurrying out, and into his own room.


End file.
